House of Boyz
by Ley03
Summary: When Ally visits her brother, Dez, she thinks that all she does is stay inside their beach house, studying. But she suddenly gets introduced to 4 boys, Ethan, Elliot, Dallas, and Austin. The four of them haven't seen a girl ever since. And as much as she hates hanging out with them, she begins to fall for a certain boy.
1. Chapter 1: It's Austin

**Full Summary:**

**It's about a girl and four boys. The girl got called from her brother telling her that she needs a social life, when really, he just needs help with some foster boys that are staying at their house. Every week they get some visitors/parents, and they at least choose one boy. And during that one week she's staying, the boys are connected to the hip with her because that is the first time they've seen a girl besides older woman(because of the parents visiting their house) and Trish. Even though the girl couldn't stand the boys, she accidentally falls for a certain boy.** (Which you guys have to review or vote on my poll, which I will post on the 1 January, and choose who is good for Ally)

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, this story is inspired by something/someone in my life. **

**Well, didn't that just sound cliché? Lol, jk! **

**Anyways, hope you like this story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! Or anything you recognise.**

* * *

_House of Boyz_

* * *

**Ally POV**

I stare out into the ocean, dipping my feet into the damp sand, tiny waves crashing onto it. I should be studying for my exams tomorrow, but instead, I thought I found an inspiration to my songs, but I couldn't think clearly; so I came to the beach.

I place my book onto the sand and grab my guitar that was sitting next to me. I get out a pencil that was hiding on top of my ear, and wrote some lyrics down.

After a few minutes of testing melodies and lyrics, my phone rings from my bag. I grab it and check the Caller I.D. It was my brother.

_Dez._

I slide it and it automatically went to speaker, because I'm too lazy to put it by my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, Ally!" Dez chirps. Wow, he hasn't changed that much since high school. Which reminds me of something, but I quickly shook it off and replied to Dez.

"Hey, what's up, anything new?" I ask him.

"I'm good, I got married to this Latina, she's a bit feisty though.." He mumbles the last sentence. I smile, even though he can't see it and reply.

"That's awesome! But I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but why are you calling me now? You could've gone to my house, or the beach," I say.

"That's the reason; I'm not in Miami anymore. I'm in California!" He exclaims cheerfully.

"Seriously? You didn't tell me about it and I could've gone to your _empty _house and then stupidly think that you got kidnapped!" I ramble.

"Ally, I'm a grown up, hey, isn't that a title of a movie? Grown-ups," He then talks to himself. Yeah, he is a _grown-up._

I quickly cut his rambling about grown-ups and tell him I'm going.

"Cool, I gotta go though, I'm at the beach right now, I'm going back to my house to study," I reply.

"Yeah… The reason on why I called was…" he trails off. Oh no, what is he going to say? I remember him being nervous and in the end, I suddenly ended up with black circles under my eyes.

"Since I moved to California with my wife, and you're nineteen, I bought a ticket for you to come to California, I told you're uni(university) that you should take a break from studying and how you should socialize, because one stuffed toy is not enough. They approved because of your high grades and credits. If it makes you any happier, we have a beach house and there is a library in it, now please don't be mad at me!" He ends with a squeak. I chuckle at his childish humour.

"It's okay, I'm not angry Dez. But what is the date and time I'll be going to California?" I ask.

"Right now"

* * *

This is so tiring, I've been looking for Dez for half an hour, and there is no sign of him! I give up and sit on a bench outside the airport.

I wait on the bench for ages, and realise that I should step out of the crowd so that my brother could see me…

As I pulled my luggage and walked past a few people, I got out into the arrivals, and I see my brother with a short girl with big black curls. I walk to them and they notice me approaching.

"Hey, you must be Dez's sister, I'm Trish," Trish extends her hand out for me to shake it, and I gladly did.

"The name's Ally, now let's get going! I want to see the beach house with the library you guys bought," I say and push them to wherever, I don't exactly know…

* * *

The car stopped in front of a HUGE house, and when I say huge, I mean it. We get out of the car and my brother goes to the back of the car and grabs my luggage out of the trunk.

I follow Trish as she leads me inside the house, as we enter, there is a huge chandelier hanging on the high ceiling and beige with black spiral stairs. **(A/N: Imagine the house in Bring it On, because I ain't good at describin')** I drop my jaw and gaze around the room we are in.

"Wow, this house is huge," I say and take quick glances around.

"Yep," Dez says, popping the 'p'. I then realise Trish having a smug face and I instantly become confused..

"Because. It. Houses. _4_. More. Guys." She slowly said each word. I take a step back and my eyes widen.

"_4?_" I choke out, due to my shyness against boys.

"Don't worry though, they're not like perverts or anything," Dez says. I exhale my breath that I didn't realise I was holding in, and relax.

"Yet," he slowly finishes. Right now, I'm continuing my panicking. He seems to see my red face and calms me down.

"Please don't leave, I need you to stay. They haven't seen a girl besides Trish since forever!" _Too bad… I'm not staying._

But I didn't say that, the only word that came out of my mouth was 'yes'.

Wait, what?

"Thank you, thank you!" Dez screams and starts jumping up and down. He then runs to me and hugs me tightly. My eyes widen to his extreme happiness, wow, he must really want me to stay.

"Okay, we want you to introduce yourself to the guys," Trish clears her throat after a few seconds and opened her mouth. Which was really loud..

"GUYS! WAKE UP AND GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" She shouts and instantly, a line was made and they all had brown hair.

"Wait, where's Austin?" Dez asks. Austin?

"Oh, I think he's getting over his old break-up. It's been 2 years since they broke up, he must really love her," Trish replies. I then remember the feeling inside my stomach from this morning but I quickly shake it away.

"Anyways, the reason on why we woke you guys up was because we have a visitor!" Dez and Trish suddenly moves out of my way and behind me.

And once they looked at me, they start to have dreamy eyes and they start to blush. Trish suddenly pushes me forward and I stumble to get my feet steady.

Now I'm blushing.

"Ok Ally, meet Ethan," I look over to the light brown haired guy, light brown eyes, wow, he looks cute. _Wait, is he drooling?_

"Elliot," I shift my eyes over to the darker haired guy, dark brown eyes and he looks like Ethan, except, he's extra cute.

"And Dallas," The next guy has darkish-lightish brown hair, flopped to the left, he's extra _extra_ cute!

"Say hi, Ally," Dez says, talking to me like I'm a baby.

"Uhmm… H-hi?" I choke out. I place my hands behind my back and lift one of my feet, sliding it on my legs. I wish I didn't wear _short_-shorts.

"She's so cute," Dallas says and the two other boys nod their heads in unison.

My eyes widen to his compliment, no one has called me that _in ages…_ I blush and give them a small smile.

"Th-thanks…" I say.

* * *

After a while ( more likely 2 minutes) of staring and blushing, Trish interrupts and has something to say.

"Did I mention that she'll be sharing rooms with one of you guys?" Oh no, did she just say that?

"Even better," I hear Dallas say.

I close my eyes to try and escape from all of this. …_My life… I'm dead from embarrassment._

* * *

After a while of arguing and fighting over on who I'll be sleeping with, I chose to stay with the Austin guy. Let's just hope that he's not as perverted as these guys.

I got my luggage off from Dez and carried it up the stairs and into the hallway. I try and remember what Dez said to me.

"_Austin's room is upstairs, to the left and turn right until you see a door that has a treble note on the door,"_

Why does he have a treble note on his door? Does he like music? I hope so, 'cause then I won't be shy around him, we already have one thing in common!

Okay… Treble note on one of these doors… Aha! Found it! I open the door a bit and peeked through to see that the room is empty. Perfect! I entered the room and neatly place my luggage on the floor, beside the bed. _I wish he didn't have such a small bed.._

* * *

"Finished!" I place the last clothing item into the drawer, _neatly_, and I grab my pyjamas and wear it on the spot. The reason why I didn't go to the bathroom to change was because no one has even entered the bedroom of Austin.

Speaking of Austin, I wonder how he looks like. Brown hair and brown eyes like the other guys?**(1)** I shake the thought of how he looks like and settle in bed. I close the lights and drift off to my beauty sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of heat breathing on my neck, and a strong pair of arms around my waist. Oh shit.

I turn around to see a blonde haired guy, sleeping, and a smile on his face. _Somehow, he looks familiar._ I thought. But I couldn't put my finger on it. My eyes open wide when he begins to stir, but doesn't wake up. I relax for a minute when I realise this is a stranger sleeping on the same bed as me.

Oh, wait.

It's _Austin._

* * *

**Okay… Done!**

**I'm placing all of my stories on hold, except this one because I just wrote it! I hope you like it? I wrote this for two days. Well I wrote it on night times, before I sleep. And I edited and proof read it today.**

**1 - That is a lyric from one of my songs.**

**Here is the review replies:**

_WinterWonderland(GUEST):_ **Actually... I remember that video... But I changed the plot around and the script isn't EXACTLY the same, I changed it up to make sense.**

_Alexia(GUEST):_ **Yes... Maybe... Nope! I can't tell!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shower Madness

**Disclaimer: To keep it clear, I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognise.**

* * *

_House of Boyz_

* * *

_Previously…_

_I wake up to the feeling of heat breathing on my neck, and a strong pair of arms around my waist. Oh shit._

_I turn around to see a blonde haired guy, sleeping, and a smile on his face.__Somehow, he looks familiar.__I thought. But I couldn't put my finger on it. My eyes open wide when he begins to stir, but doesn't wake up. I relax for a minute when I realise this is a stranger sleeping on the same bed as me._

_Oh, wait._

_It's __Austin._

* * *

**Ally POV**

Okay… Don't panic Ally, it's just Austin… Someone who I only knew about four seconds ago.

Oh my god! What if this person is clingy and perverted like the other guys!

_Okay Ally, take deep breaths. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exha-_

"Ughh…" I hear a groan escape from Austin's mouth. My eyes widen as Austin opens his eyes to find them staring at mine. I try to remain calm, but inside, I think I died.

"Shit!" I hear him say. Okay, now I'm alive.

In one swift move, he gets up, kicking me off the bed in the process.

"I swear, I don't remember having-"

"No, no! We didn't, I a-am the s-sister o-of d-Dez," I cut him off. Damn! He's shirtless. But wow, he has some fine abs.

_Oh god, naughty thinking Ally!_ I mentally slap myself.

"Oh, you must be Ally, I'm Austin," he introduces himself, but then realises something.

"Why were we sleeping in the same bed?"

* * *

After a while of explaining, and… Well, more explaining, he finally gets why we were sleeping on the same bed. He was drunk when he came home, and I was already in bed sleeping.

I sigh and get up from the bed, untangling my hair with my fingers, and walking to the bathroom. I turned around to close the door quietly, due to the fact that Austin fell asleep, and turned around to face the mirror and sink. I strip my clothes and shove the shower curtains to one side and enter onto the bath tub, then closing the curtains. I open the shower tap and cold water rinses the smell of vanilla and alcohol.

_Man, this guy really is upset over his break-up. _I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of washing and rinsing, I squirt out a small blob of conditioner and rub it onto the ends of my hair, and waiting a minute for it to do whatever.

Half a minute, I hear the door open and close. I open the curtains slightly and peek through the side. I spot Austin stripping his clothes off and I quickly turn around, and gasp. I gasp again, which makes my hand go to my mouth, covering it. I take deep breaths again to refrain from panicking again.

But I quickly stop breathing as Austin steps into the shower.

And I'm still _IN IT._

* * *

**Sorry for ending it there. And I'm super sorry for not updating. And I'm super SUPER sorry that it is short, it's because I have to sleep now.**

**SO BYE!**

**14/12/13(NZ date) UPDATE:**

**Review replies:**

_xAmityStarlightx:_ **It's one of those bath showers, you know, the one where it has a bath tub with a thingy that pours water down? The one that are in showers. Sorry, I'm bad at explaining...****  
**

_lucydavies9815:_ **Thank you!**

**Sorry about the late update, I am very busy 'cause of school. I'll try and update sometime today.**


	3. Chapter 3: T-shirts

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I'm in the middle of listening to music, doing art, screaming and singing my lungs out, while dancing around my room, while typing this up.**

**Don't you love multitasking?**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

**Share me your reviews to tell me what you thought about it! It brightens up my mood to hear positive things!**

**Or just read my story/chapter and follow it, it shows me that you like it :)**

**Also, there is A LOT, and when I mean A LOT, I mean a bit of it. Lol, okay… There is Auslly right? Yeah but I want you guys to pair Ally up with either of the boys. Auslly, Dally, Alliot, and… Ethan and Ally. Lol, I don't know their pair name.**

**Okay, stop rambling and here's the chapter!**

* * *

_House of Boyz_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Half a minute, I hear the door open and close. I open the curtains slightly and peek through the side. I spot Austin stripping his clothes off and I quickly turn around, and gasp. I gasp again, which makes my hand go to my mouth, covering it. I take deep breaths again to refrain from panicking again._

_But I quickly stop breathing as Austin steps into the shower._

_And I'm still _IN IT.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I quickly get out of the shower and grab a towel before I run straight outside and bump into a person. "EEP!" I yelp and fall on the floor, the towel slides off my body and onto the ground, exposing my body in front of someone.

Let's just hope it's not one of those creepy, perverted, sucks at flirting, boys.

"Oh my god, Ally, are you okay?" I hear a girls voice say. I tilt my head up and see Trish with a concerned face. I nod and quickly grab the towel from the floor and wrap it around my body, blushing from embarrassment. She probably thinks I had-

"Did you and Austin just had-" Trish gets cut off by me covering her mouth, making her voice muffled.

"Shhh! Never speak of it," I say, slowly sliding off my hand off her mouth. Trish nods in surprise, probably thinking that-

OH SHIT!

"Trish, I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was-"

"ALLY AND AUSTIN, SITTIN' ON A TREE, HAVING S-E-" I covered her mouth before anyone could hear Trish's parody of 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g'.

"It's not like that, I just happen to go inside the bathroom, without locking the door, and Austin might've thought that no one was inside. But I still don't get why he didn't hear the shower running," I started thinking. While my hand was still on Trish, she nods and tilts her head to the side, muffling a noise into my hand. Me being oblivious, I cocked my head to the side and gave her a questioning look.

"What was that?" I asked. She replied with, "Mughv yure huand oudft oghf muiy fghayce." And with that, she licked my hand, which caused me to jerk it onto the towel, furiously wiping it off. What? Who knows how many germs and bacteria there are on my hand!

"Geez Ally, I tooth brushed earlier, I just came out of the bathroom before bumping into you," I let out a sigh of relief and stop wiping my hand on the thick fabric that is wrapped around me. Which also reminds me that I'm kind of naked.

"U-uh, I g-go-gotta g-get ch-a-anged." Curse my stuttering!

I walk away, feeling embarrassed once again, and walk over to Austin's room. Well, it's my room too, so I guess it's 'our' room? I enter the room, facing a shirtless Austin, in the middle of changing. I gasp and shut the door. Re-thinking on what happened, I opened the door again and see him frozen, hands about to pull his pants up. His eyes locks with mine**(A/N: OMG I put my Ipod on shuffle, and a 1D song came up, btw not a big fan I just like their songs, while typing these first five words! OMG! The song was Truly Madly Deeply, the line said "…truly madly crazy deeply in love with you…" Coincidence? I think yes, or is it no?) **and I think I nearly dropped my towel.

Oh shit.

Oh, shit.

OH SHIT!

I quickly slam the door in front of the scene I saw, and ran out of the room and into Dez and Trishs' room. I open the door to find Trish lying on the bed, on an Ipad, checking out a magazine site.

"Trish, I need some clothes," she looks up from the technology and gives me a weird look. I noticed what she meant with the look and replied back.

"I know your clothes don't fit me, but I need some from the laundry room, there's a locked door remember?" I ask her. She opens her mouth and form it into an 'o' shape.

"Ohh, yeah I remember, I gave you a trip around the house yesterday after dinner. Remind me not to open a boys door while he's-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't remind me that, I can't even, oh god," I started to gag but shiver it off.

"Okay, come with me, I'll pick out something for you from the boys," I follow her and we walk downstairs to the laundry room, which is near the garage.

We enter the room and I get a random shirt from Trish. "Here, wear this, I think it's one of the boys shirts," she says. It was a blue and red long sleeves plaid shirt**(1)**. I thanked Trish for the shirt and went to a random bathroom, and tried it on. The length went to my mid-thigh, the sleeves were further than my hands. It seems like it was a giants shirt.

But one thing that bothers me is that it smelt so _good_.

I inhaled the scent but got interrupted by a boy shouting;

"Trish! Have you seen my shirt? You know, the one that's plaid and it has the colours red and blue?"

* * *

**Okay, done!**

******Also, the ending line isn't a cliffie, just saying.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry if it's shorts, but yeah. The next chapter will be updated every week or every Saturday or Sunday or Friday.**

**And shoutout to** LoveLover13**'s story; **_No such thing as a happily ever_ after**!**

**Bye!**


End file.
